He Didn't Have To Be
by Seylin
Summary: SONGFIC Ever wondered how Shiori meet Shuuichi's stepfather? How did he feel about this man?


A/N: Hi all! This is a fic to the song called, "He didn't have to be" by Brad Paisley. I own neither the lyrics or YYH. This fic is between Kurama/Shuuichi & his stepfather. I heard it on the radio tonight and thought it would be good. If you like it please review. This fic is dedicated to my friend Fan Fan for helping me get some info straight & to my buddy Verasha who helped me choose a name for Shuuichi's son. ()()()()() are flashbacks & ===== are scene changes. I do believe the Shuuichi persona rules in this. Thanks a bunch! - Naur

He Didn't Have to Be

He watched as his mother greeted her date at the door, she glanced back at him hope in her eyes. Shuuichi saw how her date's eyes widened when they saw him sitting there on the steps. He turned his head away in disgust.

"Another interview," He thought. Just the night before his mother had told him how she wondered if she would ever find someone like his father. His dad hadn't run out on them…no…he had died just before he was born…but then again he wasn't any normal child. Shuuichi was a demon, not just any demon but Youko Kurama. He had planned to leave this woman when he had gained back his power but now…he was beginning to have ningen feelings for this woman.

At the time he was four in ningen years.

****

When a single mom goes out on a date with somebody new   
It always winds up feeling more like a job interview   
My momma used to wonder if she'd ever meet someone   
Who wouldn't find out about me and then turn around and run

"Hi my name is Hatanaka. I believe we have a date tonight?" The tall man asked with a slight smile as he presented Shiori with some flowers. She smiled and thanked him quickly going to the kitchen to put them in water. As she came back she looked at her son who was sitting on the steps in his normal spot when she had a date.

"I'll try not to be to late love," She whispered kissing his cheek. He nodded and watched her start to leave before the man stopped her.

"Hey, who is that?" He questioned nodding towards Shuuichi. Shuuichi's eyes widened and he tried to hide not wanting to ruin his mother's chances at happiness yet…so soon.

"Oh…that is my son, Shuuichi," Shiori replied looking back at him.

"Would he like to come?" Hatanaka asked. Shuuichi looked up surprised, his face was a mask of Shiori's.

"You…you want him to come?" She whispered, hope in her voice.

"Sure, why not? Come on kid! We'll go see a movie," He laughed waving his hand. Shuuichi smiled and jumped up running to them.

"Thank you…" Shiori smiled putting an arm around her son.

****

I met the man I call my dad when I was five years old   
He took my mom out to a movie and for once I got to go   
A few months later I remember lying there in bed   
I overheard him pop the question and prayed that she'd say yes

"Shuuichi! We're going to the fair, come on sweet heart!" Shiori called up the stairs. He watched from a spot where he could see them but they couldn't see him. Suddenly everything had gone great; he had a father to look up to now. Hatanaka was a man who treated him as his own son not someone else's.

()()()()()

Shuuichi smiled down at his parents as he was handed his diploma. Shiori was wiping her eyes and…and Hatanaka was smiling as big as he could. As he walked back to his seat Shuuichi thought about that smile.

"When I'm a father I hope I can be half the dad that he didn't have to be," He thought.

****

And then all of a sudden   
Oh, it seemed so strange to me   
How we went from something's missing   
To a family   
Lookin' back all I can say   
About all the things he did for me   
Is I hope I'm at least half the dad   
That he didn't have to be

Shuuichi watched as his wife slept. Yukiko was so beautiful when she slept, her face clear of all her worries. It was four in the morning, so why was he still awake? They had, had their first talk about children that night. They both wanted them had had decided that now was a good time as any to have them…

======

He stood at the window watching all the babies being taken care of by the nurses. And then a nurse he recognized came in holding a baby wrapped in a fluffy blue blanket. She walked over to the window and held the baby out just far enough from herself for them to see. It was a beautiful baby boy with large brownish green eyes and red hair just like his. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into the window meeting the eyes of his father.

"I love you Shuuichi," He mouthed. Shuuichi found himself smiling.

****

I met the girl that's now my wife about three years ago   
We had the perfect marriage but we wanted somethin' more   
Now here I stand surrounded by our family and friends   
Crowded 'round the nursery window as they bring the baby in

He smiled as his wife and little boy played in the backyard. Suddenly everything felt right. The doorbell rang and he went to answer it.

"Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei and Father. What a pleasant surprise please come in. Yukiko and mother are in the backyard. I was going to grill out tonight, guess I had better add some food to the menu," He laughed.

"How are things going Shuuchi?" Hatanaka asked coming into the kitchen with him while the others went out to the backyard.

"Wonderful. My job as a college professor is going great, Yukiko loves her job at the daycare center, being with Tohma really makes her happy. I just wonder if I'm doing a good enough job being a father…" He answered.

"Oh Shuuichi, no one can judge that. You just have to do what you think is best and hope it turns out right," Hatanaka replied putting a hand on his shoulder. Shuuichi looked up into his eyes and sighed.

"I still wonder…" He whispered.

"So do I, but looking at you now I know something went right," Hatanaka smiled. Shuuichi laughed at that.

****

And now all of a sudden   
It seemed so strange to me   
How we've gone from something's missing   
To a family   
Lookin' through the glass I think about the man   
That's standin' next to me   
And I hope I'm at least half the dad   
That he didn't have to be

"Father!" Shuuichi exclaimed running into his hospital room.

"Ah Shuuichi so glad you came," Hatanaka smiled through his oxygen mask.

"What happened?" He asked the doctor that came in behind him.

"He worked himself to hard. Mr. Minimoto a word? Please," He asked. Shuuchi nodded letting go of his father's hand.

"What's wrong?" Shuuichi asked.

"Your father has had a sever heart attack…I am afraid that part of his heart is only working at 25  
%. And that is only because of the machines we have him on…I'm afraid that soon he will pass away," The doctor explained.

"There is nothing you can do?" He questioned tears coming to his eyes. His mother had died only a year ago…it had nearly killed him. How would he survive his father's death?

"I'm sorry but no, there isn't. Personally I know how it feels to lose a loved one but…it would be better if you just let him go…" The doctor said sadly.

======

Shuuichi sat beside his father's bed as he slept, thinking. What would he do? So lost in thought was he that he didn't realize Hatanaka had woken up and was now looking at him.

"You shouldn't worry so much Shuuichi, it'll give you wrinkles," Hatanaka smiled. Shuuichi snapped out of his gaze and laughed lightly. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about how I would get through this…it nearly killed me the last time," He mumbled not meeting his father's eyes knowing that the doctor had already told him what he knew.

"You will go on with your life just as you did when your mother died," Hatanaka told him.

"I don't see how. It almost killed me the last time," He answered.

"I'm proud of you Shuuichi…always remember that. You are strong and will make it. Think of your wife and son. You will make it," Hatanaka replied.

****

Lookin' back all I can say   
About all the things he did for me   
Is I hope I'm at least half the dad   
That he didn't have to be

"I'm proud of you Shuuichi…always remember that," He had whispered before he died.

"Dad…I'll miss him to," Tohma said.

"I know you will son…I know," Shuuichi answered.

"He was like my own father," Yukiko told him. Shuuichi nodded knowing he didn't need to answer.

"I love you Tohma. And never forget for a second that I am proud of you," Shuuichi said hugging him. Tohma said nothing but he hugged his father back smiling. Those were the words every boy or girl ever wanted to hear from their father and now he had heard them.

****

Yeah, I hope I'm at least half the dad   
That he didn't have to be   
Because he didn't have to be   
You know he didn't have to be_._

A/N: Humm…I dunno if I like this or not. I think it is sweet but sad. About that last line I dunno if that is true. All I know is that I am a daddy's girl & it felt awful when he told me he was disappointed in me. I can't even remember what I did but I know it hurt. Ok now hope you enjoyed! Love ya! - Naur


End file.
